


Ici aussi c'est vert !

by Youffie



Series: Fire Emblem Tree House : Byleth Eisner [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youffie/pseuds/Youffie
Summary: Byleth a du mal à accepter les changements que sa fusion avec Sothis a opéré sur elle et Claude n'e semble pas trouver les bons mots, au moins il a les gestes qu'il faut.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Tree House : Byleth Eisner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839499
Kudos: 6





	Ici aussi c'est vert !

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un passage explicite "bonus" qui s'inscrit dans le chapitre 11 (part 1) de la Fan Fiction Fire Emblem Three Houses : Byleth disponible sur wattpad :  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/201309606-fire-emblem-three-houses-byleth-eisner
> 
> Si je m'aperçois du nombre suffisant de lecture je mettrais la Fan fiction dans son entièreté sur ao3, particulièrement si vous me le demandez en commentaire (pour le moment je ne poste que les passages explicite qui ne peuvent figurer sur wattpad)
> 
> Vous l'aurez compris ce texte est plus qu'explicite donc réservé à un public averti.  
> Bonne lecture.

Je suis assise sur mon lit à nettoyer mes lames, la nuit est tombée, j’attends pour me rendre dans la chambre de Claude que les autres soit couchés. Il n’y a plus assez d’Hommes au monastère pour qu’une surveillance des dortoirs soit maintenue. Mais je préfère que tous ne soient pas informé que je passe la plupart de mes nuits dans sa chambre. On toque à ma porte, je n’attends personne et part ouvrir, curieuse. Il se tient sur le perron les mains dans le dos. 

\- Tu toques maintenant ?

Il rit se frayant un chemin dans ma chambre, se tenant toujours face à moi. Je me penche pour tenter d’apercevoir ce qu’il dissimule derrière lui.

\- Ouep, je savais plus comment te surprendre. 

Il s’est appuyé contre le bureau, je devine que c’est pour poser dessus ce qu’il tient caché de moi et m’attrape dans ses bras pour m’en éloigner.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu me caches ? 

Il rit encore, alors que je commence à me débattre dans ses bras pendant qu’il me pousse sur le lit. Il veut jouer, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Puisqu’il m'empêche de passer à sa droite ou à sa gauche je tente de passer par-dessus lui, grimpant sur ses épaules en prenant appuie sur ses hanches. Sur mon bureau repose un paquet emballé complètement informe. Ses bras se serrent derrière mes genoux une main me tenant fermement le haut de la cuisse. Il bascule en avant sur le lit, nous y faisant tomber.

\- Ce n’est pas grand-chose, By. J’ai pas été très gentil avec toi après la mission. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait te faire plaisir.

\- Humm, pourquoi tu m’empêches d’aller voir ce que c’est ? 

\- Tu me reproches de mettre en application notre entraînement ? 

Je souris en repensant à nos exercices et comment lui et moi avons finis par devoir nous rendre aux bains, couverts d’herbes comme nous l’étions. Il m’embrasse sur la peau du ventre après qu’il ai soulevé mon haut y glissant ses mains. 

\- Mon cœur…

\- Hummm ?

Les mots mon échappés, je ne sais pas ce que je veux lui dire. Ses mains sont chaudes et pourtant je frissonne. Je défais sa veste alors que ses mains défont les boutons de mon short. 

\- Han, mais ici aussi c’est vert !

Je m’immobilise et repousse Claude avec mon pied, pressant le bout contre son épaule. 

\- Sérieusement, tu es venu pour me dire ça !

Il m’étudie quelques secondes, un petit sourire encore coincé aux commissures de ses lèvres.

\- By, attends, on peut en rire un peu, non ? 

\- Ne te moques pas de moi.

Je suis sérieuse, je n’arrive pas à trouver ça drôle. Je n’aime pas ce que je vois et j’ai l’impression que lui non plus. Il pose une main sur ma jambe, se voulant rassurant.

\- Jamais. Je ne disais pas cela pour te faire du mal. J'essayais juste de dédramatiser. Toi, moi, on prend tout ça peut être trop au sérieux. Je m’inquiète aussi, cette couleur, c’est celle des membres de l’Église, depuis que tu as changé, tu les obsèdes. Rhéa ne jure que part toi, Seteth te couve des yeux et Flayn te suis partout. J’ai peur que ça finisse par t’éloigner de moi. Je voulais juste en rire et peut-être en discuter avec toi. 

Je fais descendre mon pied, il en profite pour se rapprocher.

\- Je la déteste aussi, cette teinte… C’est hideux, je le sais alors, s’il te plaît, ne me…

Il me coupe la parole, contrarié. 

\- Quoi ? Non, je n’ai jamais dit ça… -Il se lève et va chercher le paquet qu’il avait précédemment posé sur mon bureau pour me le tendre - ... Ouvre.

J’attrape l’objet alors qu’il vient s’installer à côté de moi. Je défais l’emballage. Un pot contenant une petite plante se tient devant moi. Des fleurs ouvertes, aux pétales verts pâles 

presque blanc parsemés en leur cœur de petite tache de pigment rose et aux pistils jaune me font face.

\- C’est une Hellébore orientale, une plante qui pousse chez moi, quand je t’ai vu ainsi tu m’y as fait penser. Regarde comme ces fleurs sont belles, By. Tout comme toi.

J’approche les fleurs de mon nez et le vois faire non de la tête en souriant.

\- Elle ne sente rien, c’est un peu dommage. Dit-il en caressant les pétales d’une des fleurs. Mais elles ont pleins d’autres qualités. Elles ont l’air fragiles comme ça, mais en vérité, elles sont très résistantes, à une époque on utilisait ses extraits pour soigner la folie mais en réalité elle est très toxique. N’est-elle pas fascinante ?

Je le fixe surprise, il est très emballé par la plante et m’explique comment en prendre soin, que je peux compter sur lui de toute façon pour s’en occuper. Cela me fait sourire qu’il me compare à une plante toxique, pour lui cela signifie que je suis plus forte et dangereuse que j’en ai l’air, capable de me défendre moi-même c’est un compliment. Je lui demande s’il n’a quand même pas peur de finir empoisonné.

\- Haha, pour moi c’est trop tard je suis déjà complètement intoxiqué… Nan plus sérieusement j’en suis immunisé. 

\- Tu es immunisé à cette fleur, dis-je en saisissant l’une des feuilles.

Il acquiesce. 

\- Ouep, à elle et à quelques autres plantes... Question de survie.

Je pose le pot sur ma table de chevet et en lâchant la feuille, un peu vite, me coupe le pouce. Je regarde mon doigt avant de fixer Claude pour savoir si je suis en danger. Il me fait les gros yeux inquiets, avant de rire. 

\- Haha, ce n’est pas grave, cette plante n’est dangereuse que si tu l’ingères en très grande quantité.

Il attrape ma main et porte mon pouce à sa bouche pour en lécher la goutte de sang qui s’y est formé. 

Ses yeux me fixe et son geste, beaucoup trop sensuel, me fait frissonner. Je fais rouler ma lèvre sous mes dents en pressant mon doigt contre sa langue à l’intérieur de sa bouche. Il le suce doucement avant que je ne l’en retire humide. Je passe ma main autour de son oreille jouant de mon doigt mouillé avec son lobe, comme je l’aurais fait avec ma langue, alors que ma bouche se colle à la sienne. 

_ \- Hummm, By, nu némangnhf … _

Nos langues se mêlent, l’empêchant de finir sa phrase et je perçois le goût de mon sang dans sa bouche. D’une main il m’a rapproché de lui me plaçant sur ses genoux et de l’autre il vient se saisir de mon sein le pressant dans sa paume, jouant avec mon téton, durci, qu’il peut atteindre sous le tissu de mon vêtement. 

Je frotte mon bassin doucement contre le haut de ses cuisses et sens aux travers de son pantalon son sexe durcir. Il libère ma bouche pour grogner et descendre dans mon cou. Ses lèvres mordent et lèchent ma peau, créant un chemin humide jusqu’à ma clavicule qui apparaît derrière le bouton ouvert de mon chemisier. Je le laisse m’embrasser, me dévorer, et je sens ses dents contre l’os saillant, sa langue et sa bouche, en redessiner la forme. 

Moi aussi je veux le manger, comme il me mange, mais je suis prisonnière de son emprise, ma tête trop haute, ne peux pas atteindre sa peau et mes mains n’arrivent pas à passer la barrière de ses vêtements. 

Il finit par décoller ses lèvres de ma peau et regarde satisfait son œuvre, une marque rose et chaude s’est formé à l’endroit où il m’embrassait.

\- Parfait.

Ses doigts passent sur la marque mouillée et je profite de cette distraction pour tirer sur son haut et le faire passer par-dessus ses épaules. Il fait la même chose avec mes vêtements, m’enlevant d’abord ma chemise avant de m’allonger sur le lit pour finir de me déshabiller 

Je suis nue sous lui, il fait glisser sa main sur ma peau, depuis mes lèvres en passant entre mes seins et le long de mon ventre traçant une ligne. Sa main continue sa route jusqu’à s’enfoncer entre mes cuisses. 

\- Laisse-toi faire, d’accord ?

Il écarte une de mes cuisses d’une main alors que de l’autre il se met à lentement dessiner de tout petit cercle et je sens au bout de ses doigts une petite perle de chair rouler et envoyer de langoureuses vibrations dans le reste de mon bas-ventre. 

Mon corps répond à ses gestes indépendamment de ma volonté, je m’arque et gémis sous ses caresses. Il m’embrasse le ventre, sous le nombril. Mes mains passent dans ses cheveux et je m’accroche à lui. Me tortillant sous la pression de ses caresses qui s’intensifient. Sa main s’écarte et ouvre un peu plus ma cuisse. Il passe son autre main sous ma jambe pour la soulever et la placer sur son épaule. Il en embrasse l’intérieur, descendant jusqu’à mon pubis et sa langue vient trouver le bouton de chair sur lequel il appliquait ses caresses. Elle s’enroule autour avant de faire des va et vient rapide. 

\- Hummm, Claude. Qu’est-ce que…

Sa pulse dans mon ventre, et la sensation se diffuse de plus en plus forte. Il entrecoupe ses coups de langues de suçons, ma main libre agrippe son épaule.

Il relève le visage pour me voir m’agiter et geindre et je presse mes doigts sur l’arrière de son crâne pour l’inciter à reprendre alors que je suis au bord de l’extase. 

\- Ne t’arrête pas. S’il te plaît …

Il reprend plus vite et je sens ses dents serrer doucement la chair alors qu’il suce et joue avec sa langue. Je mords ma main libérant Claude et dans mes jambes montent un tremblement. Je les serre autour de lui avant de jouir. 

Il continue à tirer dessus et à malmener cette petite boule de peau faisant durer les sensations jusqu’à ce que je le supplie d’arrêter, tentant de me dégager. 

\- Stop, c’est trop. Claude je … 

Il me libère, laissant sur ma peau le souvenir chaud de ses gestes. Je le regarde en reprenant mon souffle et dès que je peux étends mes bras vers lui pour le tirer contre moi et l’embrasser. 

Je sens son sexe toujours dur sous son pantalon contre ma jambe et viens poser ma main dessus. Je veux lui faire plaisir autant que lui m’a fait plaisir. Je le pousse à se mettre sur le dos. Il se laisse faire alors que je prends le temps de le regarder, ses cheveux décoiffés, son buste sec et finement musclé. Ses mains cherchent à défaire le nœud de son pantalon qui le gène. J’écarte ses doigts et frotte mon sec encore brûlant par-dessus le tissu.

\- Humnghnhg By …

Après quelques lents passages je finis part légèrement me redresser. Il en profite pour soulever ses hanches et retirer son vêtement qui l’ennuie. Je l’aide libérant son sexe, plaçant mes deux mains dessus. Je l’étudie cherchant à mieux comprendre ce qui le fait le plus réagir, attrapant d’abord doucement ses testicules, les massant en les faisant gentiment rouler entre mes doigts. De mon autre main je caresse son sexe sur toute sa longueur faisant de ma main un fourreau qui se contracte particulièrement à la base. Il se laisse faire libérant quelques soupires et ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains. 

\- By, est-ce que tu …

Je me suis immobilisée, tenant toujours son sexe en attendant qu’il formule sa requête alors qu’il fait venir ses mains devant son visage rouge.

\- … Est-ce que tu la mettrais dans ta bouche ?

Je le regarde, hésitante sur la façon de faire. J’approche doucement mon visage et commence par en embrasser l’extrémité. Je frôle le bout de mes lèvres et ouvre ma bouche au fur et à mesure qu'il y entre. Il lâche un râle de plaisir. J'essaie de prendre son sexe en entier dans bouche. Mais il est bien trop gros et je m'étouffe à essayer de l'emmener aussi profondément. 

Je remonte et respire avant de descendre le long de son pénis, il cache toujours son visage ravalant des gémissements de plaisir dans ses paumes. Je ne sais pas si je fais ça bien, j’hésite à accélérer, à ralentir où juste à chercher à l’emmener le plus loin possible. Après quelques passages, hésitant, il met une main dans mes cheveux les caressants doucement.

\- By, hummm, laisse-moi te guider, d’accord ?

Sans pousser il initie des mouvements de va-et-vient que je m’applique à suivre, court et rapide. Arrivé à l'extrémité de son sexe j'aspire et lors de la descente je le fais frotter aux aspérités de mon palais. Claude respire de façon asynchrone et laisse échapper des râles à chacun de mes mouvements. Il me fait comprendre d'accélérer avant que je perçoive comme de léger soubresaut dans son bassin. Il cherche à s'enlever de moi, s'agrippant à mes cheveux. Je m’accroche à ses hanches et retiens son sexe dans ma bouche. Il s’arque et finit par éjaculer presque à contre cœur dans un râle.

\- Byyy ! Je... J'ai pas pu me retenir.

\- Je sais. 

Je me redresse en essuyant le coin de ma bouche. Il se laisse aller en arrière, les bras ouvert.

\- Merci.

\- Je voulais cela.

Je viens m’étendre à côté de lui passant un bras sur son buste. Il me caresse les cheveux et j'écoute les battements de son cœur se calmer.

\- Je t’aime aussi. On retournera s’entraîner demain ?

Sa main passe dans mes cheveux, je le sens rire contre moi.

\- C’est quand tu veux pour ce genre d’entrainement.

Nous nous endormons là, paisiblement.


End file.
